Twin Heart, Seven Blade
by Doleth
Summary: Set after the time skip. Naruto is sent to the Mist village to retake the chunin exam by himself while three genin from the Cloud village also taking the test are searching for a Srank criminal hiding in the country of water.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto's character and universe, I'll gladly give all the profit that I'll make by publishing a amateur story on a free fanfiction website to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto. If there's mistake, feel free to point them out, English isn't my main language and I'm no Naruto's expert. This story take place after the current manga chapter, 376. Team 7 and team 8 had to cancel there mission to rescue Jiraiya and stayed in Konoha since then. Please review and enjoy my first story.

The five blade

_Once unified under the reign of one powerful man, the land was again torn asunder by war and rivalry between brother, each one wanting a part of their father empire. As the fighting grew more and more violent with no end in sight, a nameless blacksmith visited the five sons who, in his eye at least, were the best fit to rule a county. To the strong Tsuchi, he gave a hammer able the cause earthquake. To the wise Mizu, he gave a katana able to cut the wave. To the Brave Ho, he gave a shuriken able to burn the very air on his trail. To the Charismatic Kaze, he gave a spear that travel faster than the wind. To the determined Rai, he gave a scimitar shining with the energy of a storm. With the help of these powerful weapon, the five elemental brother, as they soon became to be called, easily vanquish the other lord and, not wanting to further destroy what their father had build, they evenly distributed the land into five country named after the brother who inherit it. Over the course of time, the five legendary blade were lost or concealed because of the power they have and the danger they represent if they fall in the wrong hand._

_Since the creation of the five great nation of the world has this legend been heard and most don't see anything more than a wild tale. Only a handful of human know that this is the truth, having seen or even wield one of the blade themselves. However, some knowledge fall trough the crack of history to be forgotten by all except ancient beings who roam the earth since the dawn of time. These secrets often resurface, sometime threatening the very fabric of the modern world. One such secret is the fact that there wasn't five lord who received a blade from the blacksmith, but seven._

The Demon heart

During the first ninja war, many experiment were done on shinobi to create perfect weapon. Those experiment were later known as Bloodlimiter or bloodline limit, as the secret of these jutsu are carried in the blood of it user and can't be taught. One such jutsu is the twin heart bloodlimiter of the Takashi family, on of Kumo village oldest clan. To create the ultimate warrior, the first Raikage put the heart of a demon in the chest of his best ninja. At first, the experiment was dubbed a failure and the ninja return to battle. However, while he was fighting his greatest rival, the first Hokage, he transformed into a demon and made short work of the hokage and his troop, earning the name Takashi Akuma. After the end of the war, Akuma founded his own clan hoping for his inner demon to die with him a peaceful death. Unfortunately, thing didn't go as planned and ever since that time there's a kid born with two heart once per generation.


	2. Annexe 1 : Character

This is a reference page for reader as this story contain a healthy dose of original character. I'll update this page every time I'll add character.

Takeshi Gorou : Cloud Genin from the famous Takeshi clan. Pretty good with lightning jutsu, has numerous sibling. Team mate of Ichiro Makoto and Chiyo Setsuna. 16 years old.

Chiyo Setsuna : Female Cloud Genin from the small Chiyo clan. Has a younger brother. Team mate of Takeshi Gorou and Ichiro Makoto. 16 years old.

Ichiro Makoto : Blind Cloud Genin, master of earth jutsu and an orphan. Team mate of Chiyo Setsuna and Takeshi Gorou. 16 years old.

Uzumaki Naruto : Leaf Genin, container of the Kyuubi. Number one loud, knucklehead unpredictable ninja of Konoha. 15 years old.

Hyuuga Hinata : Female Leaf chunin of the famous and powerful Hyuuga clan, accompanying Naruto for his chunin exam. 15 years old.

Umino Iruka : Leaf Chunin and academy instructor, father figure for Naruto, accompany Naruto for the chunin exam. 29 years old.

Tsunade : Fifth Hokage of Konoha. In her fifty but look like a 25 years old.

Raikage : The fourth kage of the Cloud village. 37 years old.

Takeshi Shinji : Cloud Genin, good at hand-to-hand combat. Younger brother of Gorou, Izumi and Kazuo, older brother of Mizuyi and Mizayi. 14 years old.

Takeshi Izumi : Cloud Jonin, nicknamed the Sorceress of Kuma in regard to her mastery of elemental jutsu. Twin sister of Kazuo, older sister of Gorou, Shinji, Kazuo, Mizuyi and Mizayi. 18 years old.

Takeshi Kazuo : Cloud Jonin, nicknamed the Tempest Swordsman in regard to his mastery with a scimitar. Twin brother of Izumi, older brother of Gorou, Shinji, Kazuo, Mizuyi and Mizayi. 18 years old.

Takeshi Mizuyi and Takeshi Mizayi : Youngest children of the Takeshi clan, twins. Youngest sisters of Kazuo, Izumi, Gorou and Shinji. 4 years old.

Takeshi Kawada : Missing nin from the Cloud village, uncle of the Takeshi children.

Boss : A cruel and powerful black-haired man looking for something.

Brown-haired teenager : An evil swordsman of unknown power, travel companion of the black-haired man.

Old man : A nameless elderly man who seems to know Boss and what he is looking for.


	3. Chapter 1 : Leaf and Cloud

Fifth Hokage office, Leaf Village, in the morning

-Naruto, as you know, you are the only ninja of your generation to still be a Genin, said a young blond woman with ample asset.  
-Tsunade-Baa-chan, no need to remember me that, answered an equally blond teenager in a black and orange jump-suit.  
-How did you called me, brat?  
-Beautiful Tsunade of course…no need to get worked up over that, believe it!  
-Yeah, that's what I tought…anyway, as I was saying, the next chunin exam is in less than a week and after talking with Jiraiya and Kakashi, we decided to send you participate.  
-Really! Awesome! Who's gonna be in my team? You know, since Sakura's already a chunin and Sasuke…, the young ninja called Naruto lowered his head trying to hide the sorrow he felt each time he realized that his once best friend, eternal rival Sasuke had left Konoha behind.  
-No one actually, since you succeeded at B-rank and way higher mission, the other Kage agreed to let you participate by yourself. However, Jiraiya will go with you to make sure Akatsuki doesn't try anything.  
-What do you mean, go with me? Isn't the test in Konoha?  
-No, not this year. You'll go to the hidden village of Kiri. If you want, I can spare two other ninja to cheer for you.  
-Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, believe it!  
-Sorry brat, those two will continue the search for Sasuke, said Tsunade with a hint of regret in her face, you have to choose other people.  
-Ho…well, no need to be sad, it just mean that with luck, they'll bring Sasuke back just in time to bask in the glory of the greatest chunin of all time, believe it! Thank you Baa-chan, I…  
As the word Baa-chan escaped the lip of Naruto, his expression shifted to one of pure terror as Tsunade towered over him with a evil light in her eyes.

Naruto was walking down the street, holding his cheek where a red shape looking like a palm seemed to flash. Between two exclamations along the line of "Ouch" and "that crazy old hag!", the genin was pondering on whom to bring with him.  
"Shikamaru? Nah, he'll probably just say something along the line : this is too troublesome and refuse. Choji? So he can eat all my ramen? No thanks! Kiba? Meh, he smell like a dog. I should ask a girl to come, I heard that Kiri can be quite a romantic place in the evening with all the mist…hmm who do I know among girl? Sakura, of course, Hinata, Ino and Ten-Ten are pretty much the only girl around my age…Sakura can't come, and thinking about it, she's not really my type in truth. Ino…I don't like her, she's an air-head. Ten-Ten…yeesh, talk about useless. So it only leave me with Hinata, pretty cute and interesting, but she's so shy…", as he was thinking, Naruto naturally took the road toward the Hyuga mansion without even realising where he was going. He was so absorbed by his thought of a bolder Hinata going out with him, he didn't notice that he was now trespassing on the property of the biggest clan in Konoha. Hyuga Neiji, the youngest junin of the clan, was at the moment relaxing on a hill around the mansion when he saw the intruder.

-Hey Naruto. How are you today my friend?  
-Ho Hina…, Naruto blinked then looked around, Err hey Neiji, didn't notice you over there. I'm looking for Hinata, have you seen her?  
-Of course, she went to train with Shino earlier today, she should be in the forest at their normal spot.  
-Thanks Neiji, I'll just head over there right now.  
-Wait just a moment Naruto!  
The orange-clad ninja freeze for a moment, "Did I thought out loud about his cousin? Aww crap…"  
-What it is Naiji, my very good friend that would never hurt me?  
-You're acting strange…, the junin shook his head, Anyway, you just came back from the fifth's office. Did you see Gai-sensei or Lee there? They were supposed to return from their mission two days ago.  
A sigh of relief escaped Naruto before what Neiji just said hit him. "The Fuzzy-brows duo late from a mission?, thought the future hokage, Weird"  
-I didn't saw them lately, but I'm sure they are alright. Knowing them, they probably just got caught up in a thumb war or something.  
-I hope you're right…

When the blond ninja reached his destination, it was almost noon, so Hinata and Shino were taking a break. The bug-nin was the first of the pair to notice Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja as he was slowly making his way toward them. He made a small grunt to alert his team-mate of the presence of the man of her dream so she could brace herself for what was to come.  
-Hey Shino! Nothing's **bug**ging you I hope?  
-Hello Naruto. That was the worst attempt at humour. Ever.  
-You're no fun…hello Hinata, looking lovely today!  
-He…hello Naruto-kun, th…thank-you. I haa liked your jo…joke.  
-Damn straight! anyway, I have something to ask you.  
-What is it, Naruto-kun?  
At that moment Shino let out a little cough and started backing off from the conversation. He was better at reading those around him than most people would even guess looking at him. "I must go meet Kiba. I'll see you later", said the ninja with the best afro in the village while leaving.  
-S…so Naruto-kun, wha…what do you w…want from me?  
-Well, you know how I'm the only one of our age to still be a genin? Well not for long! Tsunade-Baachan has arranged for me to participate in the next chunin exam by myself in Kiri.  
-That's rea…really nice of the ho…hokage to give you that cha…chance.  
-Sure, I guess. Anyway, I need people to cheer for me and to keep me company in foreign land and I heard that the mist is a pretty nice village around this time of the year.  
-Do…do you need some tip on how to a…ask some g…girl to come with you?, asked the shy kunoichi as she couldn't believe Naruto would ask her.  
-What? Nah, a man as smooth as me don't need advice! Just watch, I'll get the cutest girl of Konoha to come with me, believe it!  
-That…that's great Naruto-kun…  
-So, you'll come cheer for me?  
Naruto wasn't sure what had the dark-haired girl said before fainting, but by her overjoyed expression he took it as a yes. He ponder for a moment what he should do with his unconscious friend but at that moment Shino reappeared from a bush and gave him a discreet thumb-up.

The old adage "You can't think on an empty stomach" was more than a truth for Naruto who was still searching for someone else to come with him in the land of water. Passing in front of Ichiraku, the ramen fan unsurprisingly stopped to eat more than his share of his favourite meal. Once he was done, he leaned back and let out a big sigh of satisfaction.  
-That was delicious! Hey old man, want to be my personal cook for the chunin exam in Kiri?  
-What this about chunin exam and the mist village?, said a familiar voice behind the jinchuriki.  
-Iruka-sensei! Just in time to offer me a second helping!  
-More like a tenth it would seem!  
-Well, I must gather my strength since I'm going to participate in the next chunin exam by myself!  
-Hokage-sama is sending you in the country of Water by yourself while akatsuki is still a threat?  
-Of course not, Ero-sennin is coming with me and the old lady asked me to get two ninja for my protection. I already got Hinata to come with me.  
-I see. I didn't know you had a thing for dark-haired girl. Who else will you bring?  
-I'm still thinking about it.  
-I got an idea, why don't you ask someone who has been somewhat of a father-figure to you, someone who's currently taking a break from teaching at the academy?  
-Good idea, do you think Tsunade-Baachan would accept to get Mizuki out of jail?  
-Mi…Mizuki?!?  
-Just messing with you! I would like it if you come with us in Kishi. It's on a island in the sea, so you may even visit some of your relative,**Iruka**-sensei!  
-If you promise to never make a joke as bad as this one, it's a deal.

The Takeshi mansion, Cloud Village, in the morning

Takeshi Gorou, sixteen years old genin, was standing in a dark room with his eyes closed as he focused on his hearing. The young man, one of the best rookie in his village, was of average size with straight black hair combed back stopping just before his shoulder. At this moment, he was wearing his traditional night camouflage outfit with his forehead protector wrapped around his right bicep. Suddenly he opened his dark blue eyes and hurled his left arm faster than what normal ninjas could follow, deflecting a row of kunai coming toward him without even touching them. With the same movement he also throw his own kunai at his invisible assailant who gasped when the weapon hit his forehead protector, disrupting his balance and making him fall from his hideout on top of the dresser.  
-You are getting better, you almost hit me this time, Shinji.  
-Ow…well Gorou, said his opponent, a smaller version of the Cloud shinobi, I think you will pass the exam this time, especially since Izumi and Kazuo will not try to eliminate you as soon as possible like they did two years ago.  
-Those bastard, teaming up against their own brother just because they wanted the title of strongest Takeshi. I will show them my superiority by becoming a jounin faster than they did!  
-Do you think you are up to the task brother? Izumi has the mastery of the five element, like our grand-father, the wizard of Kuma, did and father said that Kazuo skill with a scimitar are even greater than his own!  
Gorou started to answer his younger brother doubt when two three years old black-haired girl jumped on their back.  
-Shinji, mother want to see you in the kitchen, said Mizuyi.  
-Gorou, your girlfriend his here to take you on a date, said Mizayi.  
-Setsuna is not my girlfriend, she is my team mate, you are supposed to know that Mizayi, said the genin as he was turning toward the door with his sister on his back.  
-I'm Mizuyi, she's Mizayi!  
-Don't try this joke on us, we can sense your chakra, said Shinji with a laugh, and deny as much as you want Go, we all know that you want to show your cute team mate your "blade".  
Gorou blushed and mumbled something like "stupid brother" as he exited the room in a hurry.  
-I don't understand big brother Shinji, big brother Gorou doesn't have a blade!  
-You will understand when you are older, promise.

A very beautiful red-head wearing night camouflage pants and tank top with a Kuma forehead protector attached on her waist was waiting in front of Takeshi's mansion main door, an activity she disliked greatly. She mentally counted until fifty before backing up a little raised her head toward the mansion.  
-Takeshi Gorou! You have exactly thirty seconds to get your lazy ass here!  
-Geez, no need to shout like that, I am here.  
-ho Gorou, I didn't see you he he…  
-Yeah whatever. What do you want, I thought we were leaving only this evening.  
-Well, since we're going to leave the village for a while, we could go on a date.  
-Really?, said a pleasantly surprised Gorou.  
-Of course not, as if I would go out with a loser like you.  
-Bitch.  
-Moron, said the kunoichi while the pair left the mansion, the Raikage want to see us, follow me. I need your help to wake Makoto.  
-Wake Makoto? At this hour? Are you crazy? It would take an invasion to get him to do something before noon.  
-I know that but Raikage said it was urgent. It's a matter of life or death for this village and…  
Suddenly, the male ninja put his arm around Chiyo Setsuna waist and pulled her toward him.  
-I have the honour to announce you that we just left the radius of my family hearing, my sexy kunoichi.  
-That's great, handsome ninja, but the raikage really want to see us as soon as possible.  
-We still have time for breakfast, we can not wake Mokoto up so early.  
-Well, I guess it can wait a little…

Two hours later, the pair knock on the door of a small apartment in downtown Kuma where their team mate Ichiro Makoto lived alone since the death of his parent. After several minute passed with no result, Setsuna turned to her lover with a frown.  
-This is hopeless, I told you we have use that method as soon as we're in range.  
-In the long term, I don't think that method is good for his health.  
-Don't care, just do it!  
With a sigh, Gorou lowered his head and started to make a series of hand seal, preparing a lightning jutsu. It took some time, but when he was finished, the air in a 50 feet radius around hear crackled with electricity, sending shock in all the nearby rock-type shinobi, namely their team mate. A cry of anger was heard from the apartment as part of the rock wall detached itself to attack the lightning shinobi who barely dodge the attack. A angry blond teenager wearing only white bower emerge from the hole on his wall with his eyes close.  
-Seriously Gorou, why the hell did you do that?  
-Calm down pretty boy, I asked him to do it since there's no way you'd wake up otherwise.  
-It is true Makoto, the Raikage want to meet us now. Get dress fast.  
-Alright  
Being blind, Makoto didn't think twice while he removed his boxer right in front of his friends. Setsuna face went a little red as she let out an appreciative whistle and Gorou face palmed himself.  
-Hey blind man, did you forgot that you throw half of your wall at me? Every one can see you naked right now!  
-Crap, I didn't think about it, where did it land?  
-Just behind me, a little to your left.  
-You know, said Setsuna with a glimmer of mockery in her eye as she glanced at Gorou, there's really no hurry.  
The blind ninja laugh a little as he raised his arm toward where his team mate said. The chunk of rock started levitating and flied to the hole.

The three genin were now standing in the office of the most important man of Kuma. The Raikage had an anxious expression on his face, knowing the mission he was about to give to these three to be extremely dangerous.  
-You three are the best genin in the village at the moment, making you the best choice for this B-rank mission.  
Three sound of surprise were heard in the office as the young nin couldn't believe what their leader had just said. Makoto was the first to regain his composure and ask what was on atheir mind.  
-B-rank? I thought these were reserved for chunin and jounin, Raikage-sama?  
-You are right, young Ichiro. However, this peculiar mission can only be accomplished by a team of genin.  
-Why?, asked Setsuna with a puzzled look on her cute face.  
-Because we have reason to believe that one of our missing nin is hiding himself in Kiri where the next chunin exam will take place. As you all know, there is some tension between the country of Lightning and the country of Water, so a team of cloud jounin wandering through the mist with no reason may have dramatic result. However, if said cloud jounin had proof of the presence of a dangerous criminal, they could operate without fear of repercussion. Your role is to get those proof.  
-As genin participating in the exam, completed Gorou, we can act somewhat freely in the other hidden village since we are guest of the Mizukage…good plan. Who is the man we must bring back?  
-the shadow demon Takeshi Kawada, your uncle.

* * *

A small house in the forest, somewhere in the Water country, Night-time 

"His strength is unbelievable, thought the old man as he tried to stop the blood flow where his arm used to be with his remaining hand, he must not be allowed to succeed!" The man crawled to a wall, leaving a trail of blood and entrails behind him as he tried to get himself up in a fighting stance. Finally, he gave up and turned on his back, sitting against the wall so he could see his opponent walking slowly toward him. The other man was an handsome black-haired tall man with regal feature on his expressionless face.  
-Stop struggling, old man, you're just making thing worst on yourself. Where did you hide it?  
-Me alive, you'll never get what you want, asshole!  
-Sigh…As you wish.  
The dark man was suddenly right in front of the elderly man, one hand pulling on top of his skull and his foot holding his victim down. The pain barely had time to register in the dying man foggy mind as his neck separated from his torso with a sickening noise. A third man who had witnessed the whole scene with a grin, a chestnut-haired teenager with a great sword strapped on his back, close his eye, finding the murder too gruesome, even for him. When he heard a distinctive thud and the sound of the black-haired killer footstep, the grin returned on his face and he followed his companion in the night.  
-So where do we go now that you killed our lead, boss?  
-Leviathan's Complex, as I expected.

End of chapter 1


End file.
